


Price of a Smile

by DaggerFallen



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, just something small and fluffy, lightcrossshipping, moon is the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerFallen/pseuds/DaggerFallen
Summary: X never seems to smile and Sun decides its time to try and coax the elusive expression from him. Though... things don't really go as planned.
Relationships: Sun/X (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Price of a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission write for Komorumono on tumblr. If you like my writing consider commissioning me through tumblr at bills-pc for pokemon related content, or dagger-creates for any sort of content. The second one is easier for me tbh lol

Smiles were something Sun saw often. When one is plastered to your own face twenty-four seven it was common to see it reflected in the people around you. The wide grin never seemed to leave the courier’s face, save for times when things got a bit more serious.

When he looked at Y she smiled back. Same for Hau and Moon. Same for practically everyone he had met. Save for one.

“Do you even know how to bake?” Moon asked, leaning on the counter in Sun’s house while the bright-eyed boy raced around the kitchen. Judging by the slightly burnt smell emanating from the garbage and the sink full of dirty dishes, she could make an educated guess.

“Sure, I do. Can’t be that hard right?” the fact that he was caked in flour said otherwise, but he was determined to say the least. She didn’t want to crush his dreams by bringing up the cost of the baking ingredients, so she didn’t comment on that.

“What are you even doing?” she asked instead, wondering what would ever drive the courier to try and bake.

“I’m just… branching out you know?” he responded, but he could tell by the look on her face that she saw right through him, so he sighed and set the bowl he was holding down, “Well, actually it’s a surprise for X. Don’t tell him.”

Moon took a moment to let the confusion set in before it rolled over, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want burnt cookies. Why don’t you surprise him with something else?”

She could tell that several different thoughts raced through his mind the moment she said something. Sun realized that was great idea. There were much better ways to make Sun smile than just some baked goods. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked the baker he had been delivering a letter to earlier that day. In retrospect he would be a bit biased.

The bright boy took a few minutes to think about what made him smile. Of course, there was money, but Moon had already told him that he was the only one who thought of that as a thoughtful gift. But… his mail routes!! Being able to travel to the most scenic places on the island to make deliveries was one of his favorite parts of the job. Maybe X would like something like that too.

Within seconds he had dashed off, leaving Moon to deal with the enormous mess in his kitchen, which was fine with her, because in all actuality she wouldn’t deal with it. She left the house herself not long after.

He skid to a halt in front of the beach house that the Kalos crew was staying at. The rest of them were on the beach, but if Sun knew X, he had already come back inside from the festivities in the sand. With one smooth motion he threw open the door.

“Hey X, you should meet me at my place tomorrow,” he said with a huge grin.

X looked over to him from where he was sitting on the couch, Sun could tell that he was exhausted from the earlier social interactions. Which was why he had suggested the next day instead; he wanted him to smile, and he knew that wouldn’t happen if he forced him out of the house when he was tired.

“Oh uh… sure,” he responded while flipping the channel absentmindedly. “What for-?” he turned to look at Sun again, but he was already racing out the door.

“Okay thanks bye!” he said quickly as he went back to see which people needed deliveries tomorrow. Though… when he saw the kitchen, he supposed he should tidy up so that X didn’t see when he came over the next day.

“So, what’s up…?” X asked, wearing his usual jacket, while rocking on his heels in Sun’s living room the next day. Sun didn’t really understand how he could tolerate wearing a jacket like that in the sweltering heat of the Alolan sun.

“You’re coming with me on deliveries today!” he excitedly announced, looking rather proud of himself actually. What he didn’t see was X staring at him wide eyed and confused. He was shocked.

“Wait what?” he asked.

“You’re coming with me on deliveries,” Sun repeated.

“Yeah, uh, I got that,” he sighed, “Why?”

“Just cause,” Sun knew he was bad at lying so he told himself just to keep the reason vague. He had his mind set on seeing the smile, and right now he felt like his best bet was to show him the epic scenery that Alola had to offer. He supposed this would be a different kind of cost than what he usually sought after. The cost of a smile. Sun found that it was becoming one that he would pay steadily increasing amounts for…

“I mean… if you need help then sure,” he sighed once again and waited for Sun. The bright-eyed boy helped the loner up onto his ride Pokémon, which was when X started to look a bit hesitant.

“This is safe right?” he asked carefully.

“Completely.”

“You’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Sun grinned back at him. Once the Pokémon tore off toward the desired location Sun could feel X’s grip on him tighten considerably. By the strength of his grip he could tell that X wasn’t exactly having the best time; or Sun would have noticed had he not been so caught up in all his ideas for the day.

For the first stop Sun had to deliver something to Professor Kukui, which wasn’t much of a desired sight like the rest of the island might’ve been, but it was the closest letter to deliver, and as always Sun prized himself on his efficiency. The occurrence only seemed to heighten X’s confusion though. Was he really just tagging along for no reason on Sun’s mail route?

In all honesty it made him feel a bit useless since he didn’t know how to help.

None the wiser however, the bright boy delivered the letter and got back onto his Pokémon before heading to the next stop on the other side of Melemele island. Much to his dismay however, a dark strip of clouds rolled over the islands. The wind became quick and the waves choppy, it was like this storm had come out of nowhere. Given its inopportune timing, Sun hadn’t really planned for what would happen during a storm. The ride Pokémon was clearly struggling to keep going in the wind, so Sun ultimately decided to relieve it for now after finding a town to stop in.

All the sights were blocked off for safety reasons, and the mail would get soiled if they continued on the route in the rain. For that reason, the two boys retired to a local Pokémon Center on the other side of the island, since it was the closest one to where they had currently been.

Sun sighed as the storm raged outside, and his eyes trailed to X’s features. As expected, there wasn’t a smile in sight.

Instead there was a sort of solemn look on his face. Not quite the bored indifference that Sun had come to know, but rather a deep feeling he couldn’t quite understand. The look in his eyes as he looked out the window mirrored that of the rain. The storm may as well have been a replica of the inner turmoil the boy was facing.

“Sucks that it started raining, huh?” Sun tried to lighten the mood, but it did nothing for the look on the boy’s features. After one… two… three minutes he was about to try speaking again, but X cut him off.

“Why are we even out here?” X asked with a colder tone than Sun was used to dealing with. “What was the point of taking me with you? I know I’m depressed, and I don’t leave the house often. I know that I could be doing work like you and Y and Moon. I know all this! I don’t need you just confirming how worthless I already feel.”

X finally looked over to him with an extremely hurt expression. His brows furrowed with worry, and his eyes glassy as though tears threatened to fall at any moment. It wasn’t a look that Sun liked on X. He wasn’t working for a look of lost hope and failure. That wasn’t the smile he so desperately wanted to see.

“I… that wasn’t what I was trying to do…” for once the smile fell from Sun’s own features. He was dense, but not so dense that he couldn’t tell that this was a serious situation.

“What then? What were you doing? Why do this? If you wanted to hang out we could’ve just gone to the beach with the others,” X said exasperatedly. His depression had him low, and everything felt like it was out to get him. He knew he was being difficult, but sometimes it was hard to stop.

“I wanted to show you the sights, X,” Sun was trying to think of a way to tell him that would make his intentions clear. A way that couldn’t be taken as anything else, but his poor mind was coming up blank. He had just wanted to see the boy smile, but right now he was feeling like he had unintentionally made him feel much worse.

“Y already showed me the sights… you could’ve just said that’s what you were doing…” he looked away and back out the window.

Now Sun himself was feeling like the hopeless one. Like maybe he should’ve just stuck with the cookies, no matter how burnt they were.

“I didn’t mean the plain old sights… I wanted to show you something special. Just the two of us,” he said in a soft tone that X honestly wasn’t aware that Sun could muster.

He looked over, “What do you mea-“ he was cut off when Sun had pressed a very soft kiss to his lips.

In all actuality, Sun was going to kiss his cheek as a very small romantic gesture to try and get the point across, but obviously all of his plans were going to backfire hard today. As such it was a brief and chaste kiss and Sun pulled away quickly.

“I wanted to see you smile!” he blurted in embarrassment with cheeks as scarlet as the late Alolan sky behind the clouds.

And then, out from under the dazed look he held, crept a smile onto the loner’s features. The likes of which Sun had never seen before. One more soft and caring and understand than he though the solemn boy could pull. But here it was. For him.

And all he could do was give a goofy, lovestruck smile back.


End file.
